ONLY HOPE
by lovecouldsetyouonfire
Summary: This story is about what would happen if Queen Serenity never sent them to the future. What if Princess Serenitydidnt meet the Prince of earth. And if she became a servant to Queen Beryl. how would all that play out? and how will she get out of it.


O.k Yay story number 2!!!! Anyways ive been wanting to write a story like this i havent seen too many storys like this!! So anyways i did my best and I hope you like the first chappy! and well ENJOY!!!!!!

It has been four years since the downfall of the moon and since there queen had died. The princess on the other hand was living. For the four years the princess was a servant to none other the Queen Beryl and her newly found husband King Diamond. It seemed like only yesterday that this all had happen to her.

FLASH BACK

It was a beautiful day for the Moon Kingdom all was going well, or so they thought. The Moon Kingdom was thriving and so was there Princess. She was now 14 years old with her bright blue eyes and golden hair she looked like a goddess. The Moon Kingdom was soon hoping to hold piece talks with the Earth Kingdom.

For centuries the Earth Kingdom was a neutral planet. They never bothered with any other planet. They never felt the need to, but the Negaverse was becoming to powerful and they were now feeling a need to make an alliance with the Moon Kingdom.

In two days the king and the prince of earth would arrive and everyone was in a rush to get ready. Queen Serenity planned an amazing ball for there two guests. They were to busy to notice what was heading there way. "Serenity come out of your room this instance!"

Reluctantly she opened the door. "Ohh Luna how could mother do this to me. I hate King Diamond and she took his offer for me to be his bride. He just wants my thrown and the right to say he is the king of the moon. He does not fit such a title." She said as Luna held her.

"Shhhh now, now everything will work out just you see. Your mother has your best interest at heart." She said soothingly.

"So marring me off to king of snakes is at my best interest?"

"Hold your tongue Princess, you shouldn't speak that way about people….even if it is true" She said as she let out a little laugh.

"How dare you demand this from me! I am still queen of the moon and you have no right to ask this of us. You may be marrying my daughter but we will NEVER help the negaverse UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES!" Queen Serenity yelled.

"My queen remember this and remember it well you agreed to marry your daughter to me. And soon I will be king here! And when I am things will be a lot different and my soon to be wife will agree to this." King Diamond said back.

"Then hear this and hear this well, you will never marry my daughter and you aren't welcomed here anymore. When I said you could marry my daughter I thought you had her interest at heart too, but I guess I was wrong. Now pack your things and leave." She demanded.

"Fine but you will regret this I guarantee it you and your kingdom will pay a high price for this your Highness." He said as he took a bow and left.

"General please send messengers to the inner and the outer planets. I fear we are about to come upon war. I don't know how strong he is but I have a feeling he is going to the Negaverse. Tell them that we are going to need armies as many as possible. Also ask them to send her guardians through the transporter." She said as she looked out the window wondering what had she done.

"My Queen do not fret. Everything will be fine." He said with confidence.

"You may be just a General but you have always been a friend when needed, so what I ask may sound like a lot." She said as she paused for a moment. "Please protect my daughter if it comes down to it. I have a disturbing feeling that everything will soon change. She will be the future if she dies then we have no hope." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"My Queen you have my word. And I thank you for your trust in me. I will send messengers right away" he said as he took his bow and sent out the messengers hoping it won't be too late. No one knows how strong the Negaverse really is and the Queen Serenity didn't want to take chances.

"Serenity your mother wishes to have dinner alone with you tonight." Luna told her.

"She we never have dinner alone is something wrong Luna?" she asked

"My dear you must get ready and go to dinner" she replied leaving Serenity to get ready

A half hour later she arrived to the dinning room seeing her mother already seated and awaiting her. "Mother is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Serena lets sit and start dinner then we shall talk." Is all she said, they a waited for there food in silence soon the food arrived. The servants had left the room shutting the door.

"Serena you must remember that there is always hope for our kingdom if you live. I had a falling out with Diamond and I'm afraid he is working with the Negaverse. I have sent messengers to the rest of the planets and sent out for your guardians as well. No one knows what the Negaverse has planned or how much power they have." She said as she looked at her.

"But we've been to war before and we have won plenty of times do you doubt our power and our army?"

"Serena first thing never underestimate the enemy no matter who they are." She said.

"Mother please don't worry we will be fine." she asked curiously.

"Let us hope so but for now let us take our leave and go to bed" They said there good nights and parted.

It was two in the morning when the queen got the news that the Moon Kingdom was under attack. They tried there best under such short notice to get there army's together, but there were unable to match the power of the Negaverse.

Princess Serenity watched in horror as her beloved kingdom fell apart. "Serenity come!" Yelled her mothers general.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"There is a tunnel under the palace we must hurry. We called for your guardians but it seems that they have fallen under attack and they are all missing."

"NO this can't be happening" she said as the tears slowly started to fall.

"Princess listen to me you must be strong now. Your mother needs you to be strong!" he said as the both continued to run. But he knowing the truth that the queen has fallen. Fearing if he told the young princess they might not get her to safety. They ran to the other side of the palace to what seemed a wall. He slowly pushed it open finding a secret passing way that seemed endless. "Now just follow the tunnel it shall lead you to safety. Make sure you shut this door and when you do you will find a board and make sure you put it up along with the locks. It should keep others out now you must hurry. And good luck princess" he said and he turned to leave.

Serenity did as she was told. 'Where am I to go afterwards? Please goddesses of the moon protect me and my people. Give me the strength to carry on, let them not take me down. Let me stand strong and make it through this' she kept on repeating the same thing. As she walked she noticed that the tunnel was all white filled with candles and matches so you could see where you were going. For what seemed like days she finally made her way out. Unsure of how long she had walked or even if it was the same day.

"Ohhh look what the cat dragged in. Seriously princess did you think you could escape?" King Diamond said mockingly. She looked up and smacked him as hard as she could. His only response was knocking her out.

END FLASH BACK

Now here she was four years later. Four long year. She was no longer timid or afraid she was used to the beatings and the whippings. It happen almost everyday, but she was unprepared for what was going to happen.


End file.
